The invention set forth in this specification pertains to both new and improved packages for implants which are intended to be used within a human body and to a new and improved process of installing such implants.
The term "implant" as used in this document is intended as a generic term designating any member or structure which is intended to be implanted or otherwise installed within the human body. Because of the intended utilization of any such implant it is extremely important that it be packaged under sterile conditions or sterilized immediately prior to use and that it be maintained sterile to a great an extent as is reasonably possible as it is located in desired location within a body. In order to minimize the possibility of an implant being contaminated it is considered that it is preferable to avoid physically handling an implant as much as is reasonably possible during the removal of the implant from sterile conditions such as are used in packaging it and during the installation of the implant.
These factors are easily illustrated by referring to the preferred utilization of the invention with dental implants. In the past such implants have been supplied to dental practitioners in packages the interiors of which have been sterilized and in non-sterile packages. In the latter case it is intended that the implant be sterilized prior to use. In both cases there is a possibility of the implant being contaminated as it is removed from sterile conditions and is located in an intended position in a mouth.